


神帝本紀

by OldSoupKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Concubine Dick, Concubine Jason, Concubine Tim, Emperor Bruce Wayne, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Prince Damian - Freeform, 文言文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoupKing/pseuds/OldSoupKing
Summary: 老爺傳記有參考幾篇古文。搞笑用，沒有任何車。





	1. 神帝本紀

**Author's Note:**

> 韋博之：老爺  
> 葛力齊：大少  
> 陶之信：二少  
> 崔　添：三少  
> 韋德民：四少  
> 潘亞夫：阿福  
> 高　霑：局長  
> 福　祿：魯修斯  
> 上官氏：塔姐  
> 逆　左：小丑

  
　帝八歲登基，得亞父潘亞夫、太傅福祿輔佐，海內歸心，承平歲久 。　少訪梨園，見葛氏年少失怙，選歸。年歲有餘，晉皇貴妃。皇貴妃聰慧明秀，姿態無可描繪。自得妃相知相濡，　上心漸說，從燕必妃侍側。一燕間，逆左氏魕，刺　上不遂，傷妃，　上驚妃夭，因是廢之，賜離宮。  
  
六月，　上微服，於鄉間得助於陶氏，破陳案，歸而封妃。妃思母因病，　上許妃省親。天不假年，妃年十五，未及笄，遇險蒙難。大理寺丞高霑上奏，云妃為逆左所殺。　上心痛極，追尊貴妃，秋刑數百。  
　  
臘月，崔氏宮人救駕，因封為妃。崔氏善術法，喜數術，益後宮。　上得崔妃，從燕有之，復如昔年。然陽笑語，暗呼貴妃陶氏，思廢妃葛氏，亟惘難申，幾至啼血。  
　  
翌年，詔返葛氏，復尊皇貴妃，賜號曄。歲末，陶妃復生，豔姿狂態，形跡風迷，殺左刺　上，不遂。妃不復昔年，　上惻隱不忍，復其位，號紅，賜別宮居。  
　  
後年，太子入朝。太子大文，初名帝，刺國帝女上官氏所出。上官氏，上官雷女也，統轄刺國，與　上無姻而育一子，名曰帝，藏數年而終還。　上不喜太子初名，易名德民，入宗籍。  
　  
越明年，干戈四起，時　上病重，紅貴妃崔妃相爭侍奉，前朝後宮相亂，眾舉曄皇貴妃垂簾從太子，太子降崔妃為答應、貴妃入冷宮。崔答應日夜侍側，及　上癒，復妃位，賜號瑞。  
　  
「賓州」太守史忽奉敕撰


	2. 神帝本紀（白話翻譯）

  
  
　神帝八歲登基，有亞父潘亞夫、太傅福祿輔佐，天下和平，國運昌順 。　神帝年輕時到梨園去看戲，看到葛氏失去雙親，選為後宮。一年一年過去了，葛氏晉封為皇貴妃。皇貴妃聰慧明秀，姿態無可描繪。自從　神帝得皇貴妃，兩人相知相濡，　神帝的心情越變越好，開趴必有皇貴妃隨侍在側。某次開趴的時候，叛逆左氏魕，行刺　神帝沒有成功，但皇貴妃受傷了，　神帝害怕皇貴妃死，所以廢掉他並讓他離宮。  
  
六月，　神帝微服開趴，在庄腳得到陶氏的幫助，破了陳年舊案，然後就把人帶回宮中封妃。陶妃思念母親，因此生病，神帝許陶妃省親。然而天不假年，年方十五，還沒及笄就死了。大理寺丞高霑上奏，說是被逆左殺掉的。　神帝痛極，追尊貴妃，殺掉數百罪犯。  
　  
臘月，崔氏宮人救駕，因為有功所以封妃。崔氏擅長術法，喜歡數術，統領後宮有益。　神帝自得崔妃，開趴都要帶他，如同當年盛況。但是　神帝人前笑語盈盈，人後哭貴妃陶氏，想念廢妃葛氏，每每痛苦難以排遣，都快要吐血了。  
　  
翌年，　神帝將葛氏召回，復皇貴妃之位，賜號曄。年尾，陶妃復生，體態艷麗卻瘋瘋癲癲，殺逆左，行刺　神帝都沒成功。雖然陶妃不再是當年的陶妃，但　神帝惻隱不忍，仍然復他的位份，給他封號紅，讓他住在別宮。  
　  
後年，太子回朝。太子大文，最早名字叫帝，是刺國公主上官氏所生。上官氏是上官雷的女兒，統轄刺國，沒有跟　神帝結婚但生一子，名叫帝，孩子被她藏起來好多年，最後還是還給　神帝。　神帝覺得太子初名太中二，就替他改名叫德民，入宗籍。  
　  
又過了一年，干戈四起，那時　神帝病重，紅貴妃和崔妃相爭侍奉　神帝，前朝後宮大亂，眾人於是推舉曄皇貴妃垂簾聽政於太子身側，太子降崔妃為答應並讓紅貴妃入冷宮。崔答應日夜侍奉在　神帝身邊，　神帝康復後，復他妃位，賜號瑞。  
　  
「賓州」太守史忽奉敕撰


End file.
